


Money, happiness and sex

by hatethewretched



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cherik - Freeform, Erik You Slut, Fucking, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatethewretched/pseuds/hatethewretched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a fresh faced college graduate with too much free time and money on his hands. Mostly money and he's finding new uses for it in a tall and handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Money

**Author's Note:**

> The [gif set](http://kageillusionz.tumblr.com/post/64934218628) is one which I saw some time ago and is something that I wanted to write off of but which I forgot until I saw it on my dash again. I'll try to do it justice! 
> 
> NSFW. There will be sex and lots of sex after this first and boring prologue/first chapter.

Money is said to increase happiness, to reduce stress. It can't buy it.

Charles thought it was a bunch of bullshit cooked up by people who had nothing better to do with their time but he's starting to believe in that theory because Charles has found a new use for the money that weighs heavily in his pocket, supplied by parent's who have long ago turned a blind eye to his actions.

Perhaps it's because of his skinny frame, the ugly and thick glasses he had to wear just last year before moving on to contacts and the frumpy style of dress but Charles has never been very popular. He went to school with people of old money, who weren't impressed with what he had to offer and back then Charles did not know how to work it to his advantage. He was awkward and uncomfortable in his own skin.  
Now though, he was learning to use that money to make himself happy; in some twisted way he tells himself it makes up for Sharon Xavier's neglect and Marko's, his step father, cruel fist. He has found someone who will be impressed by the crisp bills in his wallet, someone who towers over him, angular and sharp cheekbones, eyes that change color while he watches and who's pants hug thin hips, a size too small.

Charles swallows, feeling like the nervous college student from just a year before. He is inexperienced and knows little of the world. He has rarely had to drive himself and when he got behind the wheel tonight, he ended up lost and in a part of town he's never seen before. Red light spills out of a club, the loud music thumps out, filling the night up and it matches the racing of Charles' heart.

He pops the door of the car and slips out, trying to insert confidence into his walk as he moves towards the man, tongue darting out to wet his lips, fingers raising to fumble and brush his hair back.

The man turns to face him, flicking his cigarette to the ground and a toothy grin dominates his handsome features, sharp and rather predatory. Charles' mind snatches onto it, wrapping around it and imagining what that mouth could do, with those sharp teeth. The stranger speaks, voice lightly accented and it oozes lust. "Hello."


	2. Hellfire hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles brings the prostitute to to the nearby Hellfire hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. It's been a while since I wrote anything such as this.

Charles' hand moved to the back pocket of his slacks, the man shifts his weight from one foot to another, too many teeth are exposed in the smirk he wears. His eyes are tired, deep bags underneath and there's a hint of five o'clock shadow on his strong cheekbones and Charles swallows reflexively, fingers slip against the paper bills that he has removed from his wallet, not yet raising them to hold out to the man. "I-I've never done this before," He says before he can stop himself, his tongue wets his lips and nerves have his blue eyes darting around erratically from the man's face, to his crotch and the ground and then back.

Charles doesn't know why he had to tell the man that, what possessed him to think that it was a good idea. He has little experience when it comes to sex, it was only in the last year of college that he began to hone any semblance of charm, losing the persistent baby fat that had plagued him well into his adult years, swapping glasses for contacts and he all but tripped and fell between the legs of lady luck one day when he found someone willing to overlook his many disadvantages, love of science and talking about science long enough to sleep with him. It had been awkward, teeth grinding kisses and once going so far as Charles slipping and head butting the woman during.

He was far from surprised when he never heard back from her again.

"What would you like to do?" The man has a quiet confidence in his voice. There is no masked laughter at the discomfort in Charles' face and it helps to wind him down, tells him that he isn't in school anymore; they're just two adults, compromising their morals for their own preferred pay out.

Money and sex. What could go wrong? He thinks as he raises his hand and offers the dollars to the man and it's quickly removed from his fingers, a quick pluck from long and attractive fingers and the bills disappear from few before anyone passing their spot can take notice of the transaction. Charles has never done this before, he isn't lying and he doesn't realize that normally money would be discussed and that he has over paid by several Presidents. "Fuck me?"

Charles waits, worrying his bottom lip, for an answer and when it slips out, strong and fluid, he feels like he pumping his fist in the air. "It would be my pleasure."

"I'm sure it will be mine." He answers clumsily, chest seizing uncomfortably tight. He rubbed his hands together, turning to walk back to his car and the man slide beside him without speaking, held tilted to the side and his eyes fixed squarely on Charles. "Uhm, we can go to my place right?"

"Usually this is done in a motel, but," Charles shakes his head and stops the man from speaking further by raising his hands.

"No, a motel is perfect. There's....I passed one on the way here." The loud thump, thump, thump of the club's music is louder now and Charles falls quiet while he walks them to his parked car, a black blob on the dimly lit streets and when they are nearer to it Charles moved forward quickly, hand slipping on the handle before he fumbled and opens it. "I'll drive us there, y-yeah?"

Heat presses in on him and Charles has to force himself to move around to the other side, sliding into the car just as the prostitute pulled the other door shut with a small clicking sound of metal against metal and they pull their seat belts in tandem, clicking the locks. "Lead the way," He says, voice silky.

The engine turned over and they were gliding silently through the streets, tires bumping every now and then when they encountered a particularly rough spot on the road. They did not speak for several minutes, winding through traffic and the streets of down town New York. Charles was wracking his mind, trying to calm his heart, which had began to quicken steadily, beating faster the longer they were seated next to each other.

The silence reigned until Charles abruptly blurts out, "I'm Charles Xavier, you are?"

A dark brow raises up on his forehead, looking sideways at the driver. "Erik."

He doesn't mention the lack of a surname and instead keeps his eyes on the road, slowing as they near a tall motel, cheap in appearance and with a plain facade of cream brick and simple shrubbery. The car was parked in the back and Charles exited, leading Erik into the building through a side door, taking in ratty recliners and loveseats scattered through the lobby, paired with simple wood cabinets and tall floor lamps.

Charles paused at the desk, smacking the small silver bell and seconds later a petite dark skinned and eyed woman with long black hair appeared from a door behind the counter, leather top tight across her chest. A dimpled smile pulls across her face and she rested against the counter, eyes raising to meet Charles'. "Hey, daddio. What can I do for you?"

"I would like..." Charles took his wallet out for the second time that night, fingers running along the bills when he cracked it open. "A room."

"Two beds?"

"O...one." He sounds uncomfortable and his shoulders square when she shoots Erik a look, expression shifting into something sharper, smile sly as she turns and snatches a key up, punching keys on the register. "Just for the night."

"Room eighteen is free, that will be....Sixty one dollars." Charles handed the money over and quickly took the key from her hands, which was attached to a red H, for Hellfire hotel, that hung from it by a thin chain. Murmuring his thanks, Charles gestures to Erik and they piled into the elevator, standing side by side, their reflections staring passively back at them.

***

This Charles Xavier was growing more nervous by the moment, Erik has ago learned to read body language and he does not make it difficult for him. His smile grows fuller, the elevator rising steadily. He was paid more than his going rate and Erik realizes that he could get more out of this man, if he worked him carefully and did this proper.

He knows he won't be able to do that if he lets him over think what this is.

Erik moved closer, crowding Charles' space and pushes him back against the wall of the elevator; a gasp gushed forth and he caught it, lips pressing against Charles', tongue darting out to swipe against the tightly closed mouth and his hands move along his body, pressing against his chest, trailing low to his stomach and the his fingers dig into hips, jerking him close and he leans heavily into it.

He is resistant at first, hands pressed flat to Erik's chest but he continues to pepper him with kisses, fingers scratching against the skin he has found to latch on to. Sparks of excitement shoot through him when their groins touch and Charles relaxes and sighs, lips opening to the kiss and he allows Erik's tongue to sink in. It is warm and intoxicating, his tongue sliding against the others, brushing against teeth and then he shoves in further, rocking his hips back and forth.

He does not need the breathy moan, as intoxicating as it is, to tell him that Charles is feeling the effects of the kiss and the touches, his erection pushes against Erik's thigh each time his body meets Charles'. "Oh...oh God," His head tips back against the cool metal of the elevator wall and Charles brings his hands up, gripping tightly against his shoulders, cock shoving against his pants when he rocks himself. 

There's a ding overhead and Erik breaks away, fingers lacing with Charles', tugging and moving him from the box and out onto the open path that leads to room eighteen.

***

It takes too long to reach the room in his opinion. Charles feels flushed and shaky from the arousal that has his stomach clenched and his cock straining uncomfortably in his jeans. He has to reinsert the key twice before he manages to unlock the door and falls into the room, the light flickers on when Erik moves in behind him, shoving the door shut with one foot. 

Although his body protested, Charles stops moving and bounced on his feet. Turning to face him, Charles' tongue darted out to wet his lips, hands running down front of his hands to wipe the sweat away. "So, how...um, do we do this?" 

"It depends on what you want, the position, foreplay-" Charles interrupted again, waving his hands around quickly, to such a degree that Erik was reminded of an octopus that he had seen once on television. He fell silent, arching eyebrows on the edge of being wild and smiled toothily at him, waiting for Charles to speak.

When he did, it came out as a tentative question. "Can you....surprise me?"

Erik doesn't answer and Charles laughs in surprise when a strong hand closes around his wrist, spinning him in place and pulling him along to the bed and Charles falls backwards into it when his legs hit the edge, collapsing against soft sheets. Erik's weight pressed down on him, lips meeting Charles in a chaste kiss at first, deepening by the second, hands shoving Charles' shirt up along his chest until it caught in his arm pits. Charles' stomach tightened, muscles quivering as Erik's fingers dug down, nails pressing into his flesh and he opened his lips to the kiss, shoving into it with a sudden intensity that surprised him. Hips rose up from the bed, shoving against Erik's, crotch pressing frantically against his thigh. 

It is a heady feeling, grinding against a complete stranger, one who Charles can tell is just as excited to be doing this as he is if the erection tenting the front of his jeans is anything to go off of and he gasps when fingers move to the zipper of his jeans, while his other hand pops the button free of fabric. Working it down, Erik spoke against his lips, voice low and rough. "You paid me for two hours, Charles, and I'll give you two of the most enjoyable hours of your life."


	3. Two Hours and Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hours is a tall order but Charles thinks Erik is up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and gave kudos! It made me feel a lot better about this work and so I apologize for taking so long with the third chapter. I was just....absolutely awkward about writing it. Smuts easier to write with two people, rather than just on your own, it's weird!
> 
> There's going to be plot, promise. XD

It is a tall order that Erik promises him and Charles can't help himself wondering if it will be a successful night along those terms or just a fantastic one. He isn't about to say no to hours of sexual pleasure, not when such promises have been made.  
Erik's fingers hooked into the loops of his pants and pulled them down, watching as they caught on the dress shoes Charles wears and he then turns his attention to those, working them off and letting them hit the floor with a quiet thump, followed by socks and then the pants are tossed carelessly over his shoulder and fall off to the back and they are gone from his mind just as easily.

Erik's teeth nip lightly against the skin of Charles' shoulder, his collarbone and chest. Erik is playing with him and they both know it but it doesn't stop Charles from arching into each touch; heat bathes him and his breath hitches as Erik brings his lips to his nipple, teeth scraping against it, tongue flicking out to play with the dusky nub. "Fuck," He groans.

Erik doesn't stop there, he shifts, trailing kisses down Charles' stomach and nuzzles the thin patch of hair underneath his navel, tongue running against hot flesh and Charles' whimper is quiet. He moves his hand down, fingers running against the man's shortly cut hair but he suddenly tightens his fingers around the short locks and jerks accidentally when the lips close around the head of his cock. His eyes flutter, heat rises in his cheeks and he doesn't see Erik fishing a small tube from his pocket or him slicking his fingers.

The press of a finger against his entrance causes Charles to suck in a breath sharply, hips jerking and his hands fist in the sheet. His chest shudders, heart hammering; he feels like he's on fire as the finger slides in, slippery with lube. Erik crooks it inside of him, twisting it slowly and gently, pausing every few seconds as Charles tightens down on him, eyes squeezed shut.

It's an odd mixture of pain and pleasure as Erik leans in, taking Charles' hard cock into his mouth and a harsh, throaty moan hits the air, followed by, "Oh God!"

He tries not to but Charles jutters up and into the warmth of his mouth. It's sweet and intoxicating and has Charles making sounds that he has never heard come from his own mouth before. It's tight, white heat. His stomach clenches, arousal deep and his chest and cheeks flushed.

Another finger enters him and Charles' hips continue to shove up into Erik's mouth, uncontrolled now and the man takes it all as if it is nothing, his tongue swirls his hard on and his cheeks hollow as he sucks harder and faster, head bobbing between Charles' legs.

Charles' knuckles are white from how tightly he holds onto the sheet and he's panting now, back arched and his knees shake from where he has pulled them up next to Erik, heels shoved deep into the bed, who is half way off the mattress now. Even in that position Charles can see Erik's hard, huge cock when he opens his eyes, blue eyes clouded with lust.

Erik pulls slowly from him, fingers spreading him, pushing and twisting inside while he brings his other hand to his own dick, fingers working around the band of the condom he's holding, sliding it down his length with an expert touch. His fingers spread lube quickly over the latex and Charles' hips shove up against him; the head of his cock rubs against Erik's warm flesh, leaving a smear of pre come on his shoulder. With Charles laying on his back, Erik's hovering over him, scooted over his lower half, Erik's legs are off the bed, holding him in place and Charles pushes himself upright and tugs at the other man's hair.

It takes more effort than he is used to to speak, words cracking as a moan escapes him, Erik's fingers have continued to work through him, pulling out and then trusting sharply back in, stretching his hole wider than ever before as he crooks three fingers inside, scissoring inside. Erik keeps this up until Charles starts to press down to meet him, adjusted to the mixture of pleasure and pain that shoots through him by then. He wants more and he wants Erik to know that. " _Nghh_ \--Please, please. Can you do it now?" Charles moans and he bucks his hips.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Erik slips his fingers free of the tight muscle, climbs up properly onto the bed and he brings himself to loom directly over head of Charles and his lower half deliberately set between Charles' spread legs. Charles scrambles to wrap his arms around Erik to pull him close and their lips meet in a hurried kiss. They're perfectly aligned for the first time and Charles breathes in his scent every time he inhales and it's intoxicatingly foreign, just as the hands running down his cock are and the lips against his. 

Erik continues to jerk him off as the head of his dick presses against Charles' hole, pushing slowly in and he gasps into the kiss and Erik pushes his tongue inside, plundering his mouth just as he penetrates him. The ring of tight muscles resists and then he's inside and Charles tenses, barely hearing Erik's quiet reassurances, the teeth that press into his flesh as Erik trails kisses down his skin only a minimal distraction. 

Charles has never felt anything like this before. Erik's filling him up completely as he continues to glide slowly inside and sweat pools around Charles' navel, breaking out along his brow from the strong mixture of hurt and arousal; he feels like he's burning up. Several beats pass, with Erik kissing him everywhere within reach, and then it slowly subsides, a tight coil unfurling in Charles' stomach and he wiggles against the hold and Erik takes it as permission to move.

Charles' erection is trapped between them, one hand working along the length, finger pressing into the slit, teasing the sensitive nerves underneath and Erik's other arm is propped next to his head, keeping him from smashing entirely down on Charles. The thrusts are steady, slow and precise, and each time, each wonderful time, when the whore pulls out and pushes back in he hits this _one_ spot and Charles' senses are dashed and he finds himself gasping, dick twitching and hips bucking up against lean ones. 

He thought it would be fast, hard and messy like in the films he's watched but Erik's taking it slow and Charles believes he'll more than meet his quota, that he'll draw this pleasure out until Charles is completely spent, boneless and let without any lingering curiosities. 

He's never done this before but he already knows the first time definitely won't be the last time.


End file.
